Lembaran Baru
by daffodila
Summary: Ini tentang goresan-goresan tinta kenangan pada lembaran baru dalam hidup Sakura sebagai istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Canon! Ditulis untuk Challenge #3PATWSasuSaku begin, tomato, jealousy. RnR? :)


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Ditulis untuk Challenge 3 Prompts After The War (#3PATWSasuSaku)

prompts: Begin, Tomato, Jealousy

Selamat membaca! :)

.

.

.

Keheningan dalam ruangan itu sudah cukup untuk memperjelas suara detak jantung Sakura setelah gadis itu mematikan kran air di bak cuci piring. Dengan langkah yang sedikit diseret, ia menuju kamar—kamar Sasuke dan dirinya. Kepemilikan kamar itu telah berganti semenjak siang tadi, saat mereka berdua mengucap janji sehidup semati—menjalani sebuah pernikahan.

Keduanya belum berbicara banyak dengan satu sama lain. Sakura yang biasanya cerewet saja tiba-tiba merasa kehilangan suaranya. Barangkali itu terjadi karena kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Ada juga alasan lain; Sakura gugup setengah mati semenjak menyandang status sebagai istri dari Sasuke Uchiha. Apakah ia bisa menjadi istri yang baik dan sesuai dengan harapan suaminya? Pertanyaan itu terus berkelebat di benaknya tanpa henti.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati ruangan bercat abu-abu cerah itu kosong. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik napas panjang lalu melangkah ke dalam. Detakan di jantungnya semakin bertalu-talu saat ia mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Matanya melirik ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Samar-samar suara gemericik air masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Sakura.

Mendadak pipinya memanas saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dari sana. Satu-satunya kain yang melilit tubuhnya adalah handuk putih yang menutupi batas pinggang hingga lutut. Mata mereka saling bersirobok selama beberapa saat. Bibir keduanya terkatup rapat, sama-sama tak memiliki sepatah katapun untuk diucap.

Yang pertama memutuskan kontak mata di antara keduanya adalah Sakura. Ia sama sekali tak bisa memerangi rasa gugup dan malu yang bergejolak di dalam perutnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari pakaian. Ragu-ragu Sakura melirik Sasuke lagi namun segera membanting pandangan ke arah lain saat sadar apa yang akan dilakukan suaminya. Darahnya berdesir karena rasa malu yang tak tertahankan. Ia melirik cermin, dirinya dengan pipi yang memerah sempurnalah yang terpatut di sana.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan saat ada pergerakkan kecil pada kasur. Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya. Kini ia sudah berpakaian lengkap, mengenakan sebuah piyama hitam. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke menguar pada tubuhnya menimbulkan rasa gugup yang lain, tapi nyaman secara bersamaan.

Sakura mengatur napasnya pelan tanpa menimbulkan gerakan ketara pada bahunya. Matanya menatap mata hitam Sasuke dalam. Menyelami segala emosi yang tersembunyi di sana, namun untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, ia gagal. Bahkan sampai ia sudah menjadi istri Sasuke pun, ia masih tak bisa mengerti emosi di balik wajah dingin suaminya.

Entah bagaimana hal itu membuat Sakura rendah diri. Ia memutus pandangannya lagi dan menatap lurus ke depan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam. Ekspresi sendunya tertutupi helaian merah mudanya.

"Sakura."

Suara berat dan dalam yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke membuat Sakura menoleh kembali. Rasanya ia ingin mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya seperti itu terus-menerus. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugup dan tak enak hati.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya karena bingung.

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah," kata Sasuke sembari menepuk ranjang di belakang mereka.

Bentuk perhatian tipis Sasuke dengan cepat terekam di dalam benaknya. Ia melebarkan mata dan kembali menatap Sasuke. Meskipun wajahnya tetap dingin, ada rasa senang tak terdefinisi yang bermuara di hatinya.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam. Tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. Wajah istrinya menampilkan yang berkebalikan dengan perkataannya. Sasuke tahu Sakura memang tidak lelah, tetapi ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Entah karena apa. Sungguh, Sasuke sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa menghibur orang lain di dalam suasana melankonis.

"Tidurlah."

"Ta-tapi a-aku ..."

Sakura tampak gelisah. Ia menggantungkan suaranya di udara. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia menyusun rangkaian kejadian yang terjadi setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi di dalam benaknya. Ia tersenyum tipis, rasanya ia mulai mengerti apa yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Sakura jelas sedang gugup. Ini malam pertama mereka sebagai seorang suami dan istri.

"Aku mengerti. Tak apa. Tidurlah," kata Sasuke.

Bahu Sakura tiba-tiba menegang saat Sasuke menyentuhkan tangan pada lengannya. Ia menarik lengan Sakura agar ia berbaring. Sakura ragu-ragu mengikuti pergerakan suaminya. Setelah Sakura berbaring, ia memutari tempat tidur dan berbaring di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, aku ..."

"Istirahatlah."

"Tapi-"

"Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau tertidur."

Sakura memiringkan posisi tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura untuk melakukan apa yang tadi ia katakan. Menjaga Sakura. Merasakan tubuh Sasuke sedekat ini dengan tubuhnya membuat ia sungguh malu. Ada perasaan aneh yang berputar-putar di dalam perutnya yang membuat ia ingin memejamkan matanya saja.

Sasuke memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang matanya sudah terpejam. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak. Sakura sama sekali tidak dalam kondisi tenang.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan langsung mendapati Sasuke menatapnya balik. Pipinya memanas seketika. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lalu disentuhkan pada pipi tirus Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan lembut Sakura pada pipinya.

"Sasuke-kun ... aku belum mau tidur," kata Sakura.

Ia menarik tangannya. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangmu, Sasuke-kun. Kurasa kau juga tidak tahu banyak tentangku. Ini aneh. Padahal kita sudah menjadi pasangan suami istri."

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Sakura tersenyum. Meskipun dirasanya terlambat, tapi ia bisa mengenal Sasuke lebih dalam sekarang. Ia kembali memikirkan apa yang ingin ia ketahui. Rasanya ada banyak, namun entah mengapa yang tersisa di kepalanya sekarang bisa dihitung jari dalam satu tangan.

"Hmm, aku bahkan tidak tahu makanan kesukaanmu. Apa itu?"

"Tomat dan Omusubi."

"Tomat?"

"Hn. Tomat."

Sakura tersenyum geli. Ternyata seseorang seperti Sasuke menyukai tomat. Siapa sangka? Hal kecil ini terasa lucu dalam artian menggemaskan bagi Sakura.

"Kalau yang tidak disuka?"

"Apapun yang manis."

"Lho? Berarti kau tidak pernah makan makanan pencuci mulut?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Diganti dengan tomat."

"Oke. Jadi makanan kesukaanmu adalah tomat dan Omusubi dan yang tidak kausukai adalah apapun yang manis. Aku akan ingat itu," kata Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Perasaan gugupnya serta merta terangkat sedikit demi sedikit karena obrolan ringannya dengan Sasuke yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Ini hari pertamanya sebagai istri Sasuke dan ini juga hari pertama ia merasa sedekat ini dengan suaminya.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Lagi, Sakura kehilangan kata-katanya. Sementara Sasuke tak bisa diharapkan untuk membuat keadaan di antara mereka menjadi lebih hidup.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia sedikit terkejut Sasuke bertanya balik. Namun cepat-cepat ia tutupi keterkejutannya dengan tersenyum manis. "Aku justru lebih suka makanan manis. Aku suka Kue Bola Anko berlapis sirup, Umeboshi, dan Anmitsu. Yang tidak kusukai adalah apapun yang pedas," katanya.

"Tapi jangan khawatir, Sasuke-kun. Meskipun makanan kesukaanku yang manis-manis semua, aku tidak akan membuat makanan yang manis untukmu, kok," tambah Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke sedikit menyesal karena sudah bertanya balik. Sekarang ia bingung harus merespons apa. Ia hanya menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya balik.

"Kau punya warna kesukaan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke mendesah lega karena terselamatkan dari keheningan yang tak membuatnya nyaman.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak. Tapi aku cenderung lebih memilih warna gelap."

"Hmm ..."

"Kalau kau?"

"Hmm apa, ya? Aku tidak begitu detail soal warna, tapi aku sering memakai pakaian berwarna marun atau hijau."

"Kedua warna itu cocok untukmu," kata Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengerjapkan matanya karena tak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. Ia menatap mata Sasuke dalam. Ia masih tak mengerti emosi yang ada di baliknya. Ingin bertanya tapi ia urung. Untuk yang satu ini, ia ingin mencari tahu sendiri saja. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat ia hanya bisa menerka-nerka akan keberadaan Sasuke.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sakura meresapi setiap momen dari lembaran baru dalam hidupnya. Mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia teringat akan perkataan Sasuke yang menyatakan bahwa ia mengerti. Sakura paham betul maksud dari itu. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup lagi, namun sebisa mungkin ia menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura. Segera setelah itu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenernya ia sudah tak sanggup membalas tatapan dari mata sekelam malam milik suaminya, tapi ia berusaha bertahan. Rasa gugupnya harus bisa sirna saat ini juga.

Sasuke menunggu Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya. Perubahan mimik muka istrinya itu jelas tertangkap olehnya yang sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangan. Ah, ia gugup lagi.

"A-aku siap ..." katanya ragu-ragu, memberi kejelasan akan spekulasi yang sempat ditetapkan Sasuke. Entah keberanian macam apa yang ia miliki hingga bisa berkata demikian. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Mengerti apa yang Sakura maksud, Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Jenis senyum tulus yang ingin terus Sakura lihat selamanya. Perlahan-lahan wajah Sasuke bergerak mendekat ke wajahnya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sakura, lalu berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Mata Sakura membulat lebar. Darahnya berdesir dan bermuara pada jantungnya. Kata-kata Sasuke akan terus terekam dalam kotak memorinya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Setitik air mata tanda kebahagiaan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Dahulu, malam-malamnya selalu diisi dengan tangisan. Tangisan kesedihan, karena Sasuke. Namun malam ini lain. Tangisnya bukan lagi tangisan merana, tetapi tangisan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan ibu jari. Ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil, namun berubah menjadi penekanan penuh kelembutan. Dan malam itu menjadi awal dari perjalanan mereka untuk menjadi suami dan istri seutuhnya. Malam paling panjang dalam hidup keduanya.

.

.

.

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa seperti dilem. Di saat yang sama ia merasakan lengan kokoh melingkari tubuhnya. Wajah tenang Sasuke saat tertidur adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat hari ini. Pipinya bersemu merah mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka jatuh tertidur. Bibirnya tak kuasa untuk menahan kuluman senyum.

Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium puncak hidung Sasuke. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke lama. Di dadanya membuncah sebuah kebahagiaan tak terperi. Lelaki yang selama ini dicintainya dengan segala rasa sakit sekarang ada tepat di sampingnya, mendekap tubuhnya hangat, dan terikat janji pernikahan dengannya. Di telinganya masih terngiang-ngiang saat Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya semalam. Salah satu saat-saat paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

Pelan-pelan Sakura melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasuke. Ia ingin selamanya seperti ini, namun itu tak mungkin. Kehidupan yang harus ia jalani sudah menunggu di ambang pintu. Kini ia bersiap-siap untuk mempersiapkan sarapan untuk lelaki yang telah menjadi suaminya. Sebelum itu, ia membuka tirai jendela hingga cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sakura teringat akan percakapan mereka tadi malam. Sasuke suka tomat. Ia tersenyum geli lagi. Segera ia membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan lalu mengambil beberapa buah tomat. Ia mengolah tomat-tomat itu menjadi satu panci sup beraroma lezat. Ia membagi sup itu ke dalam dua buah mangkuk. Di panci masih ada sisa untuk sekitar satu porsi.

Ia memutar tubuh untuk meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk itu di meja makan. Ia pun mengambil mangkuk nasi. Matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Pagi, Sakura," balas Sasuke.

"Ayo sarapan!"

Sasuke duduk di hadapan meja makan lalu memerhatikan apa yang ditata di atas sana. Meja makan itu didominasi warna merah kejinggaan. Aroma yang sudah sangat ia kenali menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"Tomat," gumam Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar gumaman suaminya. Meskipun sudah tak ada lagi rupa tomat sama sekali (kecuali warnanya), Sasuke dengan cepat mengenali bahan dasarnya tanpa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu.

"Iya. Setelah semalam tahu makanan kesukaanmu, aku memutuskan untuk memasak tomat. Semoga kau suka, Sasuke-kun. _Itadakimasu!" _

Sasuke memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan, membiarkan lidahnya mengecap rasa dari masakan sang istri itu lebih lama. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Mengabaikan kebiasaannya yang selalu tenang saat makan, ia berkata dengan jujur, "Ini ... enak."

Menurutnya, pernyataan tentang opini bahwa masakan itu enak tidak bisa ditunda hingga masakan habis. Ia merasa harus mengatakannya saat itu juga.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura berseri.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan pasti, lalu kembali menyantap dengan lahap masakan yang sudah dibuatkan sang istri. Sakura tersenyum lega. Rasanya menyenangkan dan sungguh tersanjung melihat seseorang memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Apalagi seseorang itu adalah Sasuke, suaminya sendiri.

Sakura turut menyantap masakannya kembali. Rasa sup itu asam, khas tomat. Sebenarnya Sakura sendiri tidak begitu menyukai asam yang terasa tersangkut di tenggorokannya, tetapi ia menikmatinya. Sakura mengiyakan perkataan orang-orang soal makanan akan terasa jauh lebih enak saat dimakan bersama orang yang disayangi sekarang.

Lagipula, tomat mengingatkan pada perjalanan hidupnya. Rasa tomat itu asam dan sedikit kesat, sulit untuk dimakan dengan enak sebenarnya (kecuali bagi seseorang yang memang menyukai tomat seperti Sasuke). Namun jika kita bersabar memakannya, maka akan menimbulkan khasiat baik pada tubuh kita. Salah satunya adalah menghaluskan kulit.

Sama dengan perjalanan hidup Sakura. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak mencintai seseorang yang telah menjadi musuh bagi desanya sendiri, bahkan nyaris menjadi musuh bagi seluruh aliansi shinobi. Apalagi ada saat di mana ia harus membunuh Sasuke dan Sasuke sendiri nyaris membunuhnya. Namun Sakura tetap menanti akan akhir yang masih abstrak saat itu, entah bahagia atau sebaliknya, terus sabar. Sekarang 'khasiat' dari kesabaran yang semasam tomatnya sudah terasa. Sasuke sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar, dan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Mengingat kenyataan terakhir, Sakura refleks tersenyum.

"... ra."

"Sakura!"

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya cukup keras. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu memfokuskan pandangan pada Sasuke yang duduk berseberangan dengan dirinya.

"Eh, ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau melamun," kata Sasuke.

"Maaf," kata Sakura sembari memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Hn. Kau masak lebih?"

"Iya, masih ada sisa di panci. Kenapa? Mau tambah?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia menolehkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tangannya mendorong mangkuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk makan ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke. Entah hanya perasaannya saja, atau memang tadi ada semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke? Sakura tersenyum geli. Tindak-tanduk Sasuke sekarang seperti seorang anak tetangga yang minta makanannya ditambah. Malu-malu tapi mau. Lucu sekali.

Melihat mimik muka istrinya seperti sedang menahan tawa, Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. "Jangan tertawa," dengus Sasuke.

"Aku tidak," elak Sakura. Sementara ia menekan bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa. Di saat yang sama, ia merasa semakin tersanjung karena Sasuke meminta tambah untuk makan masakannya.

Sakura meraih mangkuk yang Sasuke dorong. Lalu berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, ya, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membelakangi Sasuke lalu mengisi mangkuk yang ia pegang dengan sup tomat.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Tak melakukan apa pun di dalam rumah cukup membuat bosan juga. Sakura yang hampir setiap hari sibuk di rumah sakit merasa aneh menjalani hari bebasnya. Meskipun kini ada Sasuke di sisinya, namun tetap saja. Kelihatannya Sasuke juga bosan.

"Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja."

Sasuke mendengus. "Yang jelas, Sakura."

"Oke, oke. Keliling desa saja. Aku bosan," kata Sakura sembari sedikit mengembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Sakura untuk membantunya berdiri. "Ayo."

Sakura tersenyum ceria, lalu meraih tangan Sasuke.

Sakura sama sekali tak punya tujuan, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Keduanya hanya mengikuti langkah kaki mereka dan belok ke mana saja jika dirasa perlu.

Warna langit yang jingga sungguh membelai mata. Mengiringi sepasang pengantin baru yang tengah berjalan-jalan di alun-alun desa. Angin hangat berembus dengan damai. Sakura menikmati suasana hari ini, pun Sasuke.

Tangan keduanya menggantung. Sesekali punggung tangan kiri Sakura dan punggung tangan kanan Sasuke saling sentuh.

Sasuke melirik tangan kiri Sakura. Tangannya tepat berada di samping jahitan roknya. Jemarinya terbuka lebar. Ia menyentuhkan tangan kanannya pada tangan Sakura (kali ini dengan sengaja), lalu dengan ragu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, menyelipkan jemarinya pada ruas-ruas jemari Sakura yang terbuka. Ia menyeringai tipis saat ia merasakan Sakura menggenggam tangannya balik.

Tangan mungil Sakura terasa pas di dalam genggaman tangannya, tak ada celah sedikitpun. Barangkali Sakura memang diciptakan untuknya. Ia melirik Sakura. Pandangan wanita itu lurus ke depan, namun sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir tipisnya. Ada rasa damai yang membelai hatinya saat ia melihat itu.

Namun, nampaknya itu tak lama.

"Sasuke-kun, lihat! Itu Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura memperlebar langkah kakinya, diikuti Sasuke yang turut tertarik. Sasuke mempererat tautan tangannya pada Sakura agar tidak terlepas meskipun kecepatan berjalan mereka berbeda.

"Kakashi-sensei!" sapa Sakura saat jarak gurunya itu sudah cukup dekat untuk mendengar sapaannya.

Sakura melepas tautan tangannya dari Sasuke dan berlari menghambur ke arah Kakashi. Ia memeluk Kakashi sebentar.

"Wah, wah, ada pengantin baru," kata Kakashi.

Sakura melepas lingkaran tangannya. Pipi Sakura merona manis. Cepat-cepat ia tutupi rasa malu akibat kata-kata Kakashi dengan bertanya, "Apa yang _Sensei _lakukan di sini?"

"Istirahat sebentar," jawab Kakashi sembari terkekeh.

Sasuke memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan awas. Ia melirik tangan kanannya yang dilepas begitu saja demi gurunya saat _genin _dulu. Hidungnya mengembuskan napas keras-keras hingga terdengar seperti dengusan. Sekilas ia merasa darahnya mendidih sedikit demi sedikit. Tidak, bukan sekilas, tapi terus-menerus.

"_Sensei, _jangan istirahat melulu. Aku tahu tugas Hokage itu banyak!" kata Sakura menasehati guru sekaligus Hokage keenam yang memang terkadang malas. "Ini istirahatmu yang ke berapa hari ini, hm?" tanya Sakura dengan mata menyipit.

"Baik, baik, Penasihat Hokage Dadakan. Pertama, kok," jawab Kakashi sembari menggaruk tengkuknya dan memejamkan mata sebagai tanda bahwa ia sedang tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Benar, ini yang pertama. Sasuke, kenapa kau diam saja di sana?" kata Kakashi setelah melirik Sasuke yang tak bergerak sama sekali sedari tadi.

"Hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman sekenanya. Terlalu malas menanggapi perkataan gurunya.

Kakashi mulai menyadari gelagat Sasuke yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang dalam _mood_ buruk. Ia seakan-akan bisa melihat darah Sasuke memanas di bawah kulitnya.

Kakashi mendekatkan bibirnya yang tertutupi masker pada telinga Sakura, lalu berbisik, "Sakura, Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan."

"Eh?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Sebelum ia merespons bisikan Kakashi tadi, gurunya itu sudah pamit duluan.

"Sakura, Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus cepat kembali ke kantor Hokage," kata Kakashi.

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu, _Sensei," _kata Sasuke dingin, seakan-akan lawan bicaranya bukanlah seorang Hokage. Ekspresi wajahnya sedingin suaranya.

"Eeeh?" Sakura yang masih bingung hanya mengangguk sebagai respons dari Kakashi yang pamit. _Kenapa Sasuke-kun jadi begitu?_ pikirnya. Dalam sekejap Kakashi menghilang dari pandangan keduanya.

Sasuke membelakangi Sakura lalu berjalan meninggalkan istrinya.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu!" Sakura berlari untuk menyusul Sasuke. Saat sudah tersusul, ia bertanya, "Kau kenapa?"

"Kita pulang saja," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ada rasa kecewa yang mengisi hatinya. "Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia meraih tangan kiri Sakura lagi dan menggenggamnya lebih erat daripada sebelumnya. Sakura tidak memberontak, meskipun masih bingung. Ia mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang menuju ke rumah mereka.

Sesampai di rumah, Sasuke mendudukan diri di sofa, diikuti oleh Sakura. Wajah Sasuke tampak dingin dan ditekuk. Dan Sakura masih bingung dengan perubahan mendadak sifat suaminya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa sih?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya saat Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya. Ia memukul lengan Sasuke main-main. Sementara Sasuke menutup matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada bahu sofa.

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya. Sasuke merajuk dan itu menyebalkan. Pelan-pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke lalu mengecup pipinya lembut. Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? Ceritakan padaku," kata Sakura hati-hati. Meskipun sebenarnya ia masih sedikit kesal juga.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Jawaban Sasuke sama sekali bukan seperti yang ia harapkan. Ia mendesah lelah lalu memejamkan mata. "Kau tahu kau punya tempat untuk cerita," katanya. Sasuke tak mengacuhkannya lagi.

Sementara otak Sakura berusaha berpikir untuk menerka-nerka ada apa dengan Sasuke. Ia mengingat-ngingat apa yang terjadi selama mereka di luar rumah. Pikirannya berlabuh pada saat mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi. Tautan tangan yang lepas dan cara bicara Sasuke yang dingin pada Kakashi.

Sepertinya Sakura sudah bisa menarik kesimpulan sekarang.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan bilang kau cemburu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Jadi itu benar? Ya ampun, Sasuke-kun. Aku ini sudah menganggap Kakashi-sensei seperti ayahku sendiri. Kakashi-sensei juga sama, ia menganggap aku seperti anaknya. Ia pernah bilang begitu padaku."

"Hn."

Sakura jadi geram sendiri dibuatnya. Ia baru tahu bahwa ternyata Sasuke bisa semenyebalkan ini. Walaupun sebenarnya ini sedikit lucu baginya. Ia tak kuasa menahan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Sakura, jangan tertawa," kata Sasuke sembari mendengus.

"Habisnya ..." Sakura menggantungkan suaranya di udara, tak berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia menekan bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tawa.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengecup pipi Sasuke. "Percayalah, Sasuke-kun. Yang kucinta itu hanya kau," katanya.

"Aku percaya, tetapi ..."

"Tetapi apa?" tanya Sakura sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hmm ..."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menatap matanya dalam. Sekali lagi ia mencoba melihat emosi dibalik iris mata hitamnya. Mencoba menyelami hingga ke hatinya. Kali ini ada yang berbeda. Tak ada kabut yang menghalangi pandangannya. Ia bisa bebas menyelam ke dalamnya.

Ia menemukan sebuah titik terang. Emosi membingungkan itu sudah tak ada. Sirna. Ia merasa Sasuke telah lepas dari sesuatu yang sepertinya membebani dirinya, yang sebenarnya ia sendiri tak tahu apa itu.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Tulus. Ia merasa ia perlu menyatakan satu hal terindah yang ia rasakan. Ya, mencintai Sakura, istrinya, itu sungguh terasa indah. Apalagi perasaan sosok yang dicintanya juga tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Ia mencintainya sama besar.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menutup jarak di antara mereka dengan bibirnya. Ia mencium istrinya lembut sembari mengusap punggungnya. Sakura merasakan bibir Sasuke tertarik ke kedua sudutnya dalam ciumannya.

Sakura tersenyum tulus. Sekarang ia merasa tak masalah bila Sasuke cemburu lagi, asalkan tidak berlebihan. Karena ia baru saja sadar bahwa cemburu itu tanda cinta.

.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

.

A/n:

Sebenernya rada ngga pede publish ini fic. Soalnya kerasa datar ngga tau kenapa. Dan kayaknya Sasuke di sini OOC, ya? *sigh

Ini fic kedua yang kutulis untuk challenge 3PATW. Yeay! Makasih buat kak Moorena dan kak Skye Dash yang udah mengadakan challenge ini.

Akhir-akhir ini lagi seneng baca canon. Karena arsip canon SasuSaku di FNI masih kalah jumlah dari AU dengan selisih yang besar banget, aku jadi kepikiran, kenapa aku ngga buat sendiri aja? Wkwk walaupun hasilnya amatiran begini.

Oh ya, sebenernya aku rada bingung. Ini rating-nya T atau M? Soalnya ... ya begitu deh. Rada menjurus ngga sih? Malu sendiri sumpah ngetiknya ._. Tapi fic ini temanya masih ringan. Jadi aku bingung masukin rating. Sementara T dulu deh. Kalo aku salah, mohon ditegur ya :D

Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai sini. Kritik dan saran akan sangat aku hargai. Keberatan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review? :)


End file.
